


Where Does This Ocean Go?

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Gen, Inspired by Music, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 4 - Ilaria Graziano- Where Does This Ocean Go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does This Ocean Go?

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

Late at night, the neon of the clubs light up the desert sky and cast a rainbow of tones on the squat adobe buildings. The people who pulse between them are equally colorful; jackets, hair, skin, and rebreathers of every shade and tint bounce the lights back into a riot of hue.

Party Poison tries not to stare like a city baby, but he has only been out of the sterile white world of BL/ind control for a few weeks, and a place like Island is almost incomprehensible. Built around an oasis in the desert, Island is truly that; a haven in the vast reaches of the zones. Safe from BL/ind and the elements, it is a world unto itself.

Kobra might do alright in a place like this. He could hook up with other young people and have friends. He could go back to the man with the spider tattoos on his eyebrows who they met earlier and learn how to jack into the city network. He could hook up with the hot blue-haired girl who had been eyeing him in the food queue. He could be happy.

But despite the oasis of color and faces and acceptance that surround him, Poison can't help but glance out towards the black night, beyond the campfire rim of Island. Out there the night is calling. The desert is calling, begging him to explore how far it really goes. If he is standing on an island, he wants to jump out into that ocean of silence and darkness and freedom and explore it.

Poison turns back to the clubs and finds Kobra standing there, holding both their packs. They don't need to speak; Kobra knows what he needs. Without a word, they leave Island and hike out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.lyricstime.com/ilaria-graziano-where-does-this-ocean-go-lyrics.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNFz2fHNSKE)


End file.
